Neko Allen!
by Dragonballzgirl138810
Summary: Komui is experimenting on poor allen-chan again. wat will kanda do when allen starts ganing cat like qualitys? cute fluffyness and YAOI ALERT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FOR THE REST OF U GUYS ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

So this randomly popped up in my head because I am just that weird so we all no allen from .Man but is it just me or are there no Neko Allen stories I meen there are some when he is little and neko and some were Yuu-chan is but never when a 16 year old Allen is. Well now there is so on with the story!

Oh and I do not own anything so don't kill me law people =)

Rated- M for Kanda's potty moth and some small tiny little but of light yoai nothing major unless kissing is like porn to u. mite change if people want it to I am way open minded. Also rated for boyxboy here ok so if u don't like don't read u idiots! Lol no I stop talking and we start dieing from the cuteness of a fricken neko Allen-chan!

Neko Allen?

"Komui are you sure you know what you are doing I mean It just a scratch really I don't think we have to go to these measures for a small cut. Right…" Allen asked timidly.

Allen had just gotten back from a mission and had reported to Komui's office right away. During a fight with a level two Akuma he had gotten a cut along the back side of his head and had not noticed. When he entered and Komui saw the injury he had insisted on cleaning it up and bandaging it himself it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. But this was Komui we are talking about the moment he saw the head injury he was excited because this would be the perfect opportunity to try out his new invention.

He had been working on it for a while and all he needed to do was test it.

It was a small shot that had to be injected around the wounded area and if it worked the injury would heal in half the time it would be a great accomplishment I the field if it did work the Exorcists would be able to recover and head out faster which would serve in not so many finders dyeing and such other things of the sort.

But only if it worked that was the only thing he had no idea what would happen when he injected Allen with the serum. But oh well Komui would find out soon.

"Don't worry Allen-chan it's just a small injection you won't feel a thing I promise and if it works like its suppose to u will be good as knew tomorrow!" he smiled rather creepily.

"Um..ok sure if you are sure it won't hurt ok…" Allen unwillingly relaxed back in the seat in Komui's lab.

'How do I always get into these things' thought Allen

The next thing he knew the felt a prick in the back of this head then a burning sensation and after that everything when black.

"! I KILLED HIM!" Komui yelled like an idiot. Lenalee came running in followed by Lavi and Kanda who all three had been sparing together in the training room not too far from the lab.

"What are you yelling about now brother? Oh my god what happened to Allen! You better have not killed him!" Lenalee yelled running to Allen's side.

"Komui, what happened to moyashi-chan?" asked Lavi clearly anxious to help the one he saw as an adorable little brother.

"um…well..you see he came back from a mission and had a head injury he said it wasn't that bad but it was bleeding so it was the perfect opportunity to try out my new experiment it was a heeling serum to cut the recovery time in half for a exorcist but I think I might have …well miss calculated a bit…and well this happened..." explained Komui not really looking to concerned in what was happening since everyone was here all ready.

"How can you say that so openly? You might have killed him!" screamed Lavi he was pretty pissed off now. He really did see the small boy as brother of sorts; well not small anymore age wise at least because the boy was now 17 but still innocent as ever and you could only guess how hard Lavi tried to keep it that way. Everyone else had grown up there facile expirations turning sharp. Lavi was now 20 and so was Lana lee and Kanda Yu was now 21, personality wise they all were the same physically they had changed quiet a bit, Lana Lee grew out more having now a lean woman figure not muscular but lean, she had grown to she was now just a inch shorter then Lavi and about 4 inches taller then Allen, and Kanda had gotten muscular and taller he was now the tallest at the height of 6"1 and Lavi at 5"9 and Lana Lee at 5"8. Kanda he had also grown protective over Allen even though he would never admit it but he had, if someone would say a perverted joke in front of them Kanda and Lavi would send that person a death look and if someone ever tried brining up Allen's sexuality there would be hell to pay.

Allen he was still the same caring bot with those huge silver child-like eyes and his rounded face with baby fat still clinging to his high cheek bones, his silver hair had been neglected to be cut for years so it was now loosely hanging down his shoulders always ever pulled in front of this small chest or in a long pony tail at The base of his neck when he was in missions or training.

Lavi was pulled out of his thoughts by small moaning.

"Moyashi-chan! Are you ok?" ran Lavi over to the young boys side picking his head up a bit so I could look into his eyes.

Lana Lee was yelling a Komui and Kanda, was doing who knows what just glaring at Komui while holding the hilt(1) of this sword.

OMG! What will happen next! I don't know lol but I will work on that later hope u like it so far tho see u guys next time and if u have suggestions feel free to review! Even if u hate it review!

I don't remember is I said this or not but I don't own crap! If I did Kanda and Allen would be all over there ass all the time in every episode lol but that's just me lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, so this is the next chapter in Neko Allen! Lol I no I am loving this story so much! I have had great reviews so I just want to thanx those of u that have read and reviewed my story because I also have seen that a lot of people will read my stories but wont review! The more people that review the faster these chapters will come out people! I don't like flames but I also wont tell u not to flame me because u no I learn from my mistakes and if someone says this story is crap u no I will have to accept it (not really lol) but any way here are the list of my reviewers (and right now the reson y u guys are getting another story!)…

yaoifanvane

KaoriVenna

Love u guys! And I hope u enjoy this next chapter mite be short but I shall try to type as fast is I can k =D (also I nead so more ideas so if any1 wants to have a say in wat happens in this story msg me k!)

Oh and I also do not won this because if I did kanda would be all over allen-chan ass like 24/7 lol and since I'm riteing this crap u can gess that no I don't own this so all u law ppl can put that in ur juice box and suck it! Lmao

Chapter 2

Neko Allen?

"Moyashi-chan! Are you ok?" ran Lavi over to the young boys side picking his head up a bit so I could look into his eyes.

Lana Lee was yelling a Komui and Kanda, was doing who knows what just glaring at Komui while holding the hilt of this sword.

"mmmh…Lavi?" moaned Allen his head hurt like crazy and he felt a frowning burning sensation at the base of his spine, as if some one was trying to pull his spine out.

"yeah moyashi-chan it's me are you ok? Are you in any pain?" asked Lavi trying to stay cool under the growing worry the was facing.

"no not really…Lavi my head is killing me and the low of my back feels like it's on fire…" wept Allen now fully aware of his suroundins and the pain he was having to deal with.

"Allen! Do you want us to take you to your room or we can take you to the medical wing if you want were ever you feel most comfortable sweetie! Brother I'm going to kill you if you seriously hurt Allen-chan!"yelled Lana Lee they we're all pretty protective of Allen only that Lana Lee got almost a mother like quality with Allen.

At the moment Kanda talked because for the most part he had been pretty quiet threw out the whole ordeal.

"I Agree with the onna if Moyashi is seriously hurt I will personal cut u down enough that your own mother will not be able to identify your body. And the Moyashi is coming with me to the medical wing then I'm taking him to his room because the baka will probably say he's fine just so we don't worry."

After that Kanda walked over to Allen and picked him up so that Allen could put this arm around him and curl his long slender yet muscular legs around his lower chest, and proceeded to walk out of the room leaving a surprised Komui and Lana Lee.

Lavi always knew that the static Japanese man had feelings for the small British boy, and Allen all ways had had a crush on Kanda Yu but Allen was way too shy to say anything, and Kanda was to stubborn to admit he had feelings of any kind. Let alone love…

(With Allen and Kanda)

"Kanda?" Allen whimpered softly his big silver eyes looking even larger with the tears that were willing to spill over at any moment.

"What?" answered the navy haired man trying not to sound too concerned.

" thank… you….for well helping me…" stuttered Allen cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pain.

"Che." Was the only response Kanda gave but it didn't sound as cold as it could have.

Allen bared his face in Kanda's chest as another wave of pain came over him and he was forced to let the tears spill down his pale cheeks.

"Yo, Moyashi no passing out we're almost there." Said Kanda softly shaking the petite bot in his arms just enough to see that Allen was all ready to tired mentally and physically from the pain to stay awake.

"Shit…" mumbled Kanda as he jogged the rest of the way there to the medical wing.

When he got there he saw a nurse by the door and he called her down.

"oh my! What happened to the poor soul! Such a sweet one to and always being hurt like this! Who would hurt such an innocent person like him you know the first time I saw him I mistook him as a girl poor thing was so embarrassed…" Kanda was getting kind of pissed by now this old lady wouldn't shut the fuck up and hell the baka Moyashi.

"Onna shut the fuck up and help the Moyashi!" yelled Kanda. The nurse was pretty surprised but complied with what was asked of her.

She walked Kanda over to a gunny and set him down. The nurses started coming in and out pocking and prodding at Allen's pale skin. Kanda had to walk out to and wait outside the doors of the medical wing.

Not even a few short minutes after Kanda had arrived Lavi came rushing down the hall with a panicked expression on his face.

"is moyashi-chan ok he is ok right! Right?" Lavi was panicking a lot at the moment he was really worried about the sweet boy he protected with his life.

"The last time I saw him he was fin…" he was cut of mid-sentence when the nurse came out.

"Excuse me but I think you two should see this now!" she screeched.

Kanda turned to Lavi with one fine eyebrow lifted upward. They walked inside and inside they we're both startled to say the least because lying right there on the gunny laid Allen Walker or what they assumed was him…one could tell it was the same sweet 17 year old boy, but he was different, he had soft to the sight black cat ears that contrasted with his snow white hair and a black silk tail that was being curled up loosely to his waist…

Allen was going to have field day when he woke up….

Ok so how was that! I hope u guys liked it it wasn't as long as I thought It would be but I think its longer than my last chapter can't really tell….review please! I'm like begging u guys on my hands and knees I will send virtual cookies to all u that review just click the effen button! Oh and I no I havn't really put any yaoi in this yet SORRY! But the next chapter there will be loads of it ok! I just have to set up my plot first ok I will proboly get to the next chapter pretty soon this one took me like a day to right so the next should be soon. Also I really nead u guys to answer a few short questions for me so I no wat u guys want to read ook if not I'm gunna do wat ever the hell I want!

Question 1- do u want Allen-chan to stay neko or be cured?

Question 2- do u want kanda more sweet or more knight in shining armor?

Question 3- do u want Kanda's affectioin to be public or not? (in a kanda way u no not like hugging and kissing infront of everyone but just with allen u no do u want him to be completely open or more closed?)

Question 4- do u like how I'm making Allen's character I no he's a littlee OOC but I like the timed innocent Allen better lol

Question 5- do u guys mind if I put a rape or almost rape scene in this story? (probally will do it any way but u guys can choose a almost or full rape scene k)

Ok I think this is all I spent way to much time talking and not enough actually starting the next chapter so bibi!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 3 YA ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like ever I really didn't die! Lol but I'm sorry iv just had no knew ideas and this chapters seems really OOC but I hope u like it!

Skye Leiko

yaoifanvane

WeirdWolfz

YULLEN LOVER 3

KaoriVenna

Thank you so much hope u like the new chapter! Also I made a little change at the end of chapter to and I didn't feel like editing so I added the end part here and fixed it in here its just a diff in how I describe Allen make him look a little cuter! Lol

Neko Allen?

"Excuse me but I think you two should see this now!" she screeched.

Kanda turned to Lavi with one fine eyebrow lifted upward. They walked inside and inside they we're both startled to say the least because lying right there on the gunny laid Allen Walker or what they assumed was him…one could tell it was the same sweet 17 year old boy, but he was different, he had soft to the sight black cat ears that contrasted with his snow white hair that now laid a couple inches above his waist line and a black silk tail that was being curled up loosely to his hips.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! What happened to the MOYASHI –CHAN! OH GODZ DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH KOMUI!" Lavi was screaming like an idiot at the moment.

Kanda he just looked shocked as the appearance of Allen, he looked wow.

(Kanda's pervert mind now lol)

'_the moyashi actually looks…well hot…no not hot, cute gods it's like permanent playboy costume…wait bad Kanda don't say that Moyashi is to damn innocent for his own good I can't even think that! But he is so sexy without him even knowing it! The way he stands the way he sways his hips the tiniest bit when he walks its mesmerizing for kami's sake…shit Lavi has been talking oh Moyashi is waking up I hope no one has noticed I was staring wait what am I say what the fuck do I care if they see me staring!'_

(Normal P.O.V)

Allen started sturing in his sleep so Lavi rushed over to him

"Allen-Chan are you ok does any thing hurt?"

"no..i-I think I'm ok why what happened?"

"Baka Moyashi you haven't noticed yet have you." Kanda smirked a predatory smirk and unshielded his mugan and turned the mirror like side to face Allen.

Allen gasped at his appearance he reached up to touch his silk like cat ears and softly traced them with the tips of his hands.

"look behind you Moyashi." Stated Kanda broadly.

Allen did as he was told and looked at his back side. There was a soft black tail coming from him long and slender he touched it and his tail twitched out of his touch. Allen's eyes widen.

'what is going on…'

Then Allen fainted out of pure shock.

"Allen-Chan! OMG is he going to be doing this all the time!" yelled Lavi.

"I don't know but I think we should go find the idiot komui and see if he can fix this…" said Kanda calmly.

'I kindove hope Allen can stay this way…he looks cute it adds to his innocent look…' thought Kanda with a sigh and an agreeing nod from Lavi they headed out to either find a cure or kill the stupid scientist in the process.

Ok I am really really REALLY sorry this chapter is short and I haven't updated in like ever but I promise that I will update sooner now I have had so many great reviews and so many ppl are reading my sorry just please even if I don't update this will be continued no matter what!

LOVE YA GUYS 3 XOXOXO


End file.
